Could you stay with me?
by Maro R.E
Summary: Ritsuka se da cuenta...no puede vivir sin Soubi...pero aguantara la agitada vida de este? Soy mala en esto de los summarys x3 SxR, Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic sobre Loveless...jaja ahh y el lemon viene en el segundo capitulo, eh?? x3

Si les gusta la historia dejen reviews para que vea si la continuo n-n

* * *

**_I_**

**_"Te extraño..."_**

La noche se dejaba ver esplendorosa en el balcon del pequeño, una fina lluvia caia y llegaba hasta las manos de este.

Aoyagi Ritsuka se encontraba acostado en su cama, sumido en una profunda oscuridad. No sabía desde cuando pero ahora lo notaba. No podía dejar de pensar en el, en su larga cabellera rubia y sus ojos siempre atentos.

La noche era tranquila, las estrellas se divisaban en el cielo animando a cualquiera a observarlas. Ritsuka no quería verlas, no quería hacer nada…el solo lo quería ver de nuevo…

se tapa con las sabanas -…Soubi…por que no me has llamado??...no dijiste que…que nunca me dejarías…- hablando muy bajo y sollozando

Ritsuka se encontraba completamente solo, pensando en lo mucho que había estado pensando en Soubi últimamente…Tenia sueño, no quería que las vacaciones acabaran sin haber hablado con el.

Se levanto de la cama y, esperanzado, tomo su celular. Miro la pantalla por largo rato, acaso era el ahora el que esperaba ansioso las llamadas?

Vio la hora, era la media noche, tenía que dormir un poco.

sentándose en la orilla de su cama -…baka…-

Ritsuka se dio cuenta de que algo más había cambiado, ya no vivía en las sombras de un pasado incierto, ya no lloraba por el hermano perdido.

Rendido de cansancio, Ritsuka se acuesta en la cama y hunde su cabeza en la almohada, no podía creer que el no haber visto al rubio lo pusiera en tal estado de insomnio. El pequeño trato de calmarse y se repitió que no necesitaba a Soubi para poder dormir tranquilo, trato de negarse el que extrañaba sus palabras, su presencia, sus besos…

Se acostó boca arriba y se quedo contemplando el techo de su cuarto, recordando el primer beso entre el y el rubio.

De repente un ruido se escucho en su ventana, escucho pasos. Un profundo miedo lo calo hasta los huesos, Ritsuka miro lentamente hacia la ventana mientras se escondía en las blancas sabanas de su cama. No vio a nadie.

Con mas miedo aún, miro el suelo y vio como una estilizada sombra se dibujaba en este. El corazón de Ritsuka comenzó a latir rápidamente.

Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos que, sin habérselo propuesto, tanto amaba.

-Me extrañaste?- dijo Soubi mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a Ritsuka, lo abrazo

-No digas tonterías!! Crees que viniendo a disculparte podrás arreglar tu mentira?? No todo se arregla con un abrazo!!-

Ritsuka estaba algo molesto, le molestaba que Soubi no le dijera a donde iba cuando desaparecía, que no lo dejara acompañarlo, que prometía no volver a hacerlo pero siempre pasaba lo mismo. Aun así estaba feliz por sentir como los brazos del chico lo rodeaban, se sentía protegido.

-Jaja…si así lo quieres…no será solo un abrazo. Y sobre la mentira, lo siento mi pequeño pero no quería molestarte.- dijo mientras se acercaba mas a Ritsuka -…entonces, te opondrás?...o me dejaras hacer lo que tanto anhelas?-

Ritsuka se ruborizo y cruzo los brazos -Yo…no…¬/¬…no…-

Soubi no le dio tiempo de terminar de contestar. Lo cargo delicadamente y lo recostó completamente en la cama. Cuando este vio a su pequeño Ritsuka sonrojado sobre las blancas sabanas no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, se veía tan lindo…no podía esperar a hacerlo suyo.

El rubio se coloco enzima de Ritsuka, apoyando sus manos alado de ambos brazos del pequeño. Lo miro con ternura. El cabello de Soubi destellaba con la luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana.

Soubi comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente, Ritsuka quería pararse de nuevo así que Soubi le tomo las dos manos con fuerza para que no se pudiera ir…al menos no hasta que terminara.

Con una mano tomo las dos del pequeño y con la otra comenzó a abrir el cierre de su chamarra, lo hacia despacio, dejando que Ritsuka le lanzara miradas entre molestas y tímidas, es que no se daba cuenta? Entre mas se resistiera mas ganas tendría Soubi de hacer lo que se había propuesto.

Cuando termino de abrir la chamarra de el pequeño, Soubi comenzó a besar su cuello, después bajo hasta el pecho del pequeño, ha este punto Ritsuka ya estaba algo mas relajado. Soubi pasó la punta de su lengua por el abdomen del chico lo cual provoco en este una extraña sensación.

-Si no pones de tu parte…jaja…será igual, pero seria mejor que ayudaras…- Soubi mira la cara de Ritsuka. –Jaja y si pones esa cara de inocente solo me darás mas ganas de empezar de una vez, je…-

Soubi con un movimiento rápido hizo que la chamarra de Ritsuka cayera al suelo, comenzó a besar de nuevo el cuello de este, para después ir bajando lentamente hasta llegar al abdomen.

Se dio cuenta de que su gabardina le estorbaba así que con una sonrisa en los labios la tiro al suelo y siguió con lo suyo. Paro un momento y observo al temeroso Ritsuka acostado, se veía tan tierno.

Woow...pues este fue el primer capitulo! Gomene si quedo muy corto pero en el proximo se los recompenzo con un buen lemon! x3

Gracias por leer!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno...jaja este capitulo es puro lemon...es la primera vez que escribo algo así...so ojala les guste!

Cualquier cosa acepto reviews, eh?? x3

**_II_**

**_"El deseo interminable..."_**

La respiración de Ritsuka era apresurada, era cierto que extrañaba a Soubi pero nunca se imagino que este volvería y haría estas cosas, aunque ahora que lo pensaba con claridad era perfectamente normal

La respiración de Ritsuka era apresurada, era cierto que extrañaba a Soubi pero nunca se imagino que este volvería y haría estas cosas, aunque ahora que lo pensaba con claridad era perfectamente normal.

-Soubi…pero…que dirán…si…si me ven…sin orejas…- Dijo Ritsuka tratando de hablar normal.

-Tus orejas?...jaja, no te había dicho? Mientras no pierdas la inocencia en tu mente y corazón no se te caerán…jaja pero la mayoría la pierde cuando pasa esto…-

Soubi dijo eso con una absoluta tranquilidad, siguió besando el abdomen del chico y noto como este se erizaba. Vio la cara de este, si estaba completamente excitado…por que lo negaba?

Se inclino en la cama enfrente de Ritsuka y con su mano derecha comenzó a abrir el short que llevaba el chico. Lo hacia lentamente, realmente se tomaba su tiempo y esto desesperaba al pequeño.

Ritsuka levanto la mirada y se topo con la de Soubi, se sonroja al instante en que esos ojos se clavaron en los suyos, justo como la primera vez.

comenzando a quitarle el short a Ritsuka -Veo que te pones impaciente…jaja…-

-De…de que ha…-

Ritsuka no pudo terminar la oración, cuando se dio cuenta Soubi estaba completamente desnudo y se había inclinado sobre el. Acerco su boca a la oreja de Ritsuka y le susurro algo, después comenzó a morder el lóbulo de esta.

La mano derecha del rubio acariciaba el cabello del pequeño y la otra acariciaba la suave y tersa piel del mismo.

En estos momentos, Rituska estaba completamente desnudo y entregado a las caricias y el amor desenfrenado de Soubi.

Soubi vio como el pequeño se mordía los labios y cerraba los ojos tratando de no demostrar que eso realmente le estaba gustando. El rubio atrapo el sexo del pequeño con una mano provocándole a Ritsuka un pequeño susto seguido de un gemidito que este trato de ocultar. Despacio como siempre, empezó a acariciarlo, jugueteando con su piel mirando a Ritsuka de tal forma hasta hacerlo caer en un éxtasis total.

-..Soubi…ahh…So…ubi…- La voz de Ritsuka sonó en aquella oscuridad por la que estaban rodeados. –No...siguas…alguien…puede…puede…oírnos…-

Pero a esas alturas Soubi no iba a parar, iba a hacer que ese momento quedara grabado en la mente de su pequeño.

Soubi suavemente volteo a su pequeño, quedando este de espaldas. Comenzó de nuevo a besar su cuello y con sus dedos acariciaba la espalda de este. Ritsuka se erizo al sentir el paso de los dedos del rubio por su espalda. Los labios del rubio besaron cada parte del cuerpo de su pequeño, arrancándole a este fuertes gemidos y haciéndolo perder la poca racionalidad que aun le quedaba.

-Ritsuka…no tienes nunca que pensar que te dejare solo…siempre estaré contigo…-

El rubio coloco ambas manos a un costado del cuerpo de Ritsuka evitando caer sobre este, pero le daba lugar para dejar en su piel pequeños mordiscos que el curaba lentamente con su lengua.

Ritsuka estaba conteniendo dolorosamente el orgasmo, no quería que Soubi pensara que por eso todo ya estaba perdonado.

-Mi pequeño…si que eres difícil, eh?-

Soubi comenzo a acariciar nuevamente el sexo de su pequeño con una maestría que asustaba algunas veces al pequeño.

Ritsuka no pudo mas, sintió una extraña sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo, un gemido lleno de placer se le escapo de sus labios y provoco que se sonrojara aun mas.

Pese a que ahora Soubi veía el liquido del reciente orgasmo de su Ritsuka en las sabanas este aun no estaba dispuesto a parar.

-Ya…Soubi, ya…- decía Ritsuka tratando de acompasar su respiración. –Para…ya…-

Soubi noto que esto lo decía de verdad así que no hizo que Ritsuka se molestara, se levanto y miro al pequeño que aun seguía en la cama agotado.

-Y es que solo fue un poco…- dijo Soubi con una sonrisa picara. –Te robare un momento tu baño.-

Ritsuka escucho como Soubi se bañaba. Recogió sus prendas del suelo y se tapo con una sabana.

Un momento después escucho la voz de Soubi desde el baño.

-Y que? No vas a venir? Yo creo que te deberías dar un baño…-

Ritsuka algo tímido llego al baño y asentó sus ropas, se metió a la regadera con Soubi y este comenzó a besarlo de nuevo.

Soubi comenzó a jabonar a su pequeño, y este con algo más de pena hizo lo mismo, se sentía realmente bien aunque no había perdonado a Soubi por haberle mentido.

El rubio miraba al pequeño, realmente lo amaba. Lo siguió besando y para cuando Ritsuka se dio cuenta de nuevo Soubi estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Soubi…ahh…Sou…no…no…otra vez no…- gimió el pequeño.

* * *

Bueno este es el final del capitulo II.

Gracias aomeyasha por tu comentario! Aqui seguire subiendo capitulos n-n haber como me va quedando la historia x3

Gracias a todos por leer!


End file.
